


As it Always is

by eyecandyianto



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alucard is not doing well, Angst, Canon Typical Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, More tags later for smut, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Polyamory, Post season 2 pre season 3, Pre-OT3, Rating for later chapters, Slow Burn, Sypha gets some trauma too, Threesome - F/M/M, no beta we die like the bishop of Târgoviște, they're all disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecandyianto/pseuds/eyecandyianto
Summary: “You want to go back.” It wasn’t a question, Sypha just knew.Trevor sighed yet again, and finally turned to look at the tiny speaker magician currently curled up to his side.“Yeah, I wanna go back."-Basically fuck season 3 and fuck leaving Alucard behind, I'm fixing it… kinda. They still leave, but come back before Sumi and Taka get there, and find Alucard being a depressed mess. Angst, romance and smut ensue.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	As it Always is

It was about two months into their demon hunting expedition that Trevor voiced a thought that had been bothering him since it had begun.

“Do you think it was a bad idea to leave Alucard behind?” He asked Sypha with absolutely no lead up.

She rolled over to face him, the wagon beneath them creaking. He could sense she was staring at his face, but Trevor continued to look up at the ceiling.

“Well, we did try to convince him to come with us, but he was right, neither the castle or the hold should be left open to anyone wandering by. I’m sure there’s more dangerous things in the Belmont hold than the famed book of penis magic.” She said with a wry smile, attempting to lighten his mood.

“I get all that, really I do. Also stop going on about the penis book.” Trevor shook his head and muttered under his breath, “I’m going to punch whatever relative wrote that if there is an afterlife.” 

He sighed deeply, considering his next words more than usual.

“I’m just worried about him. It wouldn’t exactly fill me with joy to be stuck in the house where my family died, which is conveniently placed right next to the house where  _ Alucard’s _ family died. So despite me gifting him my horrible family death trap, I doubt that made things much better for him.” He continued looking at the ceiling, it was easier to talk about his family without looking into Sypha’s understanding eyes.

“You want to go back.” It wasn’t a question, Sypha just knew.

Trevor sighed yet again, and finally turned to look at the tiny speaker magician currently curled up to his side. 

“Yeah, I wanna go back. We’ve been chasing and killing the leftovers of the horde for over a month, and we’ve made progress don’t get me wrong, but when do we stop? There’s always going to be demons to kill, I mean there’s generations of past Belmont’s to prove that. I just want to make sure we didn’t make a mistake.” Trevor frowned, still unused to sharing so much.

Sypha smiled softly and gently caressed Trevors cheek. Just as quickly as the softness appeared, it quickly changed to a cheeky smile. Sypha poked him in the side and in a sing-song voice declared “You _ like  _ him!”

Whatever calm had settled between them was utterly broken by Sypha giggling uncontrollably while Trevor just spluttered indignantly.

“I do  _ not _ ‘like’ him, I’m just worried about him” Crossing his arms over his chest, Trevor looked away so as to carefully school his features.

Sypha just snuggled in closer with a low chuckle, “Sure, all the playful insults and fighting and  _ hair pulling  _ are just what friends do.”

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response” He said gruffly.

Trevor felt Sypha’s lips against his arm shift into a smile, but she didn’t push any further. She simply leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“We can start heading back tomorrow, from here it’ll probably take about a week to get back to the castle.” Sypha yawned, clearly showing she was done teasing him for the night.

Trevor stroked her hair until her breathing slowed and evened, deep asleep. His own mind was still jumbled with thoughts of Alucard stuck in his own personal mausoleum. He truly hoped his worries were unfounded and Alucard would just tell him to fuck off.

But somehow he doubted it.

  
  


***

It ended up taking slightly longer than a week to make it back to the castle, fighting demons really was hell on the schedule, but random demon encounters aside they had made good time.

They were still a few hours ride away and already the looming shadow of Dracula’s castle could be seen over the treetops. Trevor couldn’t tell from this distance how far Alucard had gotten on reconstruction, but at least it hadn’t fallen through into the Belmont hold like he had feared.

“I wonder what he’s been up to while we’ve been gone.” Sypha said quietly, leaning her head on Trevor’s shoulder.

“Probably just fixing the place up, maybe going to the nearby village for supplies. Maybe reorganising the hold to his liking and throwing out all the vampire skulls, I honestly don’t know.” 

Trevor realised it was a piss poor answer. Doing all that could hardly occupy someone for weeks on end, but their motley little crew had never really had much of a chance for down time, so he wasn’t sure what Alucard did to entertain himself. The closest they had come to “relaxation” on their path to kill Dracula had been the few hours by the fire every night. Even then Alucard hardly spoke, and when he did it was mostly to tease Trevor about something.

Sypha frowned, perhaps also realising that they didn’t know as much about their friend as they should. God, it was still weird to think about a vampire being his friend, but it was true. Trevor was just coming to realise that he may not be a very good person to be friends with. Well, he knew he could be an asshole, but in all honesty he didn’t know if he was a good friend, he’d never really had the chance. 

“What are we going to tell him, about why we’re back?” Sypha said, always thinking practically.

“Well, let’s see how he’s doing first. Doubt he’ll take kindly to our worry if he’s doing fine. Would you be happy if someone assumed you were not doing well when you clearly were?” Trevor said, words having less punch the longer he trailed on.

“So basically, do what you do best and improvise?” Sypha smirked.

“Now you’re getting it.” He said with an answering smirk.

“I just hope your ‘improvising’ involves less standing on my head than the first time we met.”

Trevor groaned, “I swear, I’ll never hear the end of this. It’s not like you could feel it, you were a statue!”

Sypha suddenly grew silent, the happiness from their banter draining out of her face so quickly he doubted it was ever there in the first place. There was always a slight shift in her mood when their meeting under Gresit was mentioned, but not usually this pronounced. 

Trevor sat there and waited, he knew that Sypha would share what was bothering her in her own time, there was no use pestering her. All he could do was lay a hand on her shoulder and shuffle a little closer on the driver seat of their carriage.

When she did speak, her voice was barely above a whisper. Trevor had to turn to look at her so as to read her lips, her voice being swallowed up by the sounds of the forest around them and the tapping of the horses hooves on the cold ground.

“If I felt nothing while I was trapped in stone, how did I know you stood on my head?”

A frown settled in between her usually vibrant blue eyes, the sky blue that reminded him of rock pools by the coast now appearing more similar to the sky just before thunder clouds rolled in.

He tried to think of something helpful to say, something comforting, but all he could come up with was…

“Oh.”

“Yeah; oh. When you said that a cyclops feeds off of your terror while you’re trapped, you were right, but that doesn’t mean you don’t remember it. I remember everything. It just took a while to all come back afterwards.”

“You never mentioned.” Trevor said, barely above a whisper himself.

“We had quite a bit to do back then, you know, the prophecy and Dracula and all that.”

Trevor huffed out a small laugh, “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

The rest of the ride to the castle was much more somber. There was the odd comment here or there, but for the most part, both Trevor and Sypha were swimming alone in their thoughts, neither sure where to meet the other. 

The trees leading up to what was once his family home were still scorched and barren. Smaller greenery had pulled through, like the grass and some shrubs, but for the most part they were surrounded by the skeletal remains of a once thriving forest. Thinking back, Trevor vaguely remembered a lesson from his mother about other ecosystems outside of Wallachia, and how in some places fire could bring life to trees. Would have been nice to have had those trees instead, though he supposed that would have just been another reason for the church to call them all satanists. Anything unknown was bad, especially if you couldn’t kill it with fire.

Trevor was shaken out of his foliage musings when Sypha pulled the horses to a halt. It was that perfectly golden hour before sundown, and apparently they had arrived without Trevor truly taking notice. 

The castle looked… just as shit as when they had left.

Well, maybe that was being a little bit harsh. He remembers there being a bit more rubble and kicked up dirt around where the castle landed, and the odd vampire corpse here and there. At least those hadn’t been left to fester in the sun. But in the grand scheme of things, the rest of the castle and grounds hardly looked any different. Windows were still shattered, holes that Trevor guessed had happened while bringing the castle here (because they certainly didn’t have the firepower to do that) were still gaping to the elements. 

What had Alucard been doing while they were gone? Looking over at Sypha, he could tell she was thinking the same thing. 

The Belmont Hold looked roughly the same as he remembered it, though it’s not like he could see the internal damage from up here. But the house looked just as smashed and burned as he remembered.

“Do you think he knows we’re here? You know, with the crazy vampire hearing and all?” Trevor said in a low voice.

It wasn’t that he was worried of Alucard hearing him, it was simply that the imposing structure of Dracula’s castle, combined with the ruins of his home, inspired in him a need to keep relatively quiet.

“I’m not sure, It’s not like he was expecting us. We’ve never actually put his hearing to the test, so I don’t know if he could hear us out here from some random room in that...monolith.” 

“Fair. What do we do, knock?” Trevor quirked his eyebrow questioningly.

Sypha’s eyebrows responded in kind, along with a gesture that effectively said “you have any better ideas?”. 

With a quintessential Trevor Belmont sneer, he turned to the imposingly large and presumably thick castle doors, he opened his mouth, and…

“ALUCARD OPEN UP.”

“Trevor! Rude!” Sypha shouted back at a much more reasonable volume.

“What? As if he would hear me banging on the door with the morningstar.”

“Still rude…” Sypha muttered just above a whisper.

  
  


***

There was no mistaking it, there was definitely somebody at the door.

Well, most likely there was, unless this was the day. The day his brain finally cracked.

He supposed if he wasn’t hallucinating he should check to make sure he looked presentable, that seemed like something that would be expected of him.

Briefly thanking the gods that the myth that vampires cannot see their reflections was total horseshit, Alucard took a moment to regard his reflection.

Well… it could be worse.

His hair was slightly greasy looking, something he couldn’t remember ever happening before. His clothes were fine, if a bit rumpled. He can’t remember the last time he changed them, but the nice thing about being half vampire was that he didn’t sweat like a human. Taking a tie off of his wrist, he elected to simply put his hair up in a bun. That should distract from the state of it.

What did it matter, whoever it was they’d be gone soon anyway. Probably just some local villagers come to ask for something, he remembered it happening from time to time while growing up.

He supposed it would be the only company he’d get from now on, may as well see what they want rather than just ignore it.

It made sense now why his father didn’t just ignore his mother knocking all those years ago now.

He must have stood there for longer than he thought, because rather than knocking, the person at the door had decided to yell.

“Alucard, open up!”

Well that voice sounded familiar. So today was the day then. 

The dolls weren’t meant to talk back to him.

It was with a morbid curiosity that Alucard made his way to the front door of his keep, might as well see where this goes.

Opening the door, Alucard half expected there to be no one there, or at least not who he heard earlier.

Upon seeing the people at his doorstep, it occurred to him he should either trust his brain far more, or far far less.

To be honest he wasn’t quite sure which yet.

  
  
  


“Huh” was the only sound he made to express this confusion.

“You’re kidding me right? All we get is a ‘huh’?” Trevor said with that typical Belmont grimace/smirk.

Rather than answering the Belmont, Alucard took a tentative step forward, hand still on the door. Leaning forward like a small child might when worrying about interrupting someone. Slower still, he reached out with his other hand, and poked Trevor squarely in the chest.

“Ow, hey what was that for?” Trevor exclaimed sharply, rubbing the spot on his sternum. “Pointy fucking fingers, should cut your damn nails.” He grumbled under his breath.

“Alucard? What’s wrong?” Sypha said with a soft concerned look. Her hand reached out to touch Alucard on the shoulder, but before it could make contact, he straightened up.

“I see. I suppose this is where I say ‘come in’?” With a sweeping gesture, Alucard stepped aside to illustrate his point.

Trevor and Sypha shared a look before entering, a shared understanding that this was definitely not what they were expecting, but they weren’t sure what it  _ was  _ yet either.

“Uh, yeah, thanks.” Trevor mumbled awkwardly as he walked in. 

Sypha’s confusion was evident along with her desire to comfort, though all she did was give Alucard that same worried look, the one that clearly stated that if it was welcome she would tackle the receiver with the most forceful hug they had ever been given. It was most certainly not welcome at the moment, so her hands simply twitched at her sides.

***

Well, they appeared to be real.

How.... interesting? No that wasn’t the right word. Of course he was curious what they were doing here, but in such a way one might be curious about a passing merchant that had nothing you wanted, intrigued but disappointed. 

Even that wasn’t entirely right, he knew he should be glad that they were there, that they had come back even if just for a visit, but the emotion just wasn’t coming. It was like it was stuck down a deep well, unable to be reached but just barely able to be seen. 

They were looking at him, why were they looking at him?

Oh, they must have said something.

“Sorry?”

“I just asked is everything was alright? You seem a bit out of sorts.” Sypha asked, the furrow between her brows increasing with every minute here. 

He’s sure he should care about why that is happening, and yet.

“Everything is as it always is. Should I go and prepare a room for you two or are you simply stopping by?” Alucard heard himself answer as if compelled. Every bit the son of Dracula who had to learn court manners.

Another silent exchange passed between his two guests, they clearly had gotten rather good at that over their time away. Again from the same deep pit, what he thought to be a pang of jealousy poked at his insides.

With a nod of determination, Belmont answered. “Yep, we’re staying.”

  
  
  


***

  
  


With the door to their room firmly closed behind them with a promise to meet Alucard for dinner, both Sypha and Trevor finally felt their somewhat calm exterior shatter.

“Ok, as usual I’m the first to say it, what the fuck just happened?” Trevor had to restrain himself from gradually ramping into a yell.

“I was about to ask you the same thing. Did you see how he looked at us when he opened the door?”

“Oh you mean that terrifying thousand yard stare where I started questioning whether the last demon we fought had turned us invisible? Yes I definitely saw that! Seriously Sypha, what the fuck?” Trevor had started pacing around their new room in an attempt to temper his reaction.

“He poked you like he wasn’t sure you were really there…” Sypha’s words grew quieter as that realisation truly dawned on her.

Trevor paused in his pacing, and locked eyes with Sypha. They both had the same look on their face, one of slowly rising panic.

“Do you think something happened while we were gone? Why would he think we weren’t real?” Trevor continued both his questions and his pacing.

“I don’t know, but it’s more than that. He’s thinner, his eyes have bags under them which I didn’t even know was possible for him, and his hair. We both know he has hair princesses would kill for and it looks like a birds nest now. Something is deeply wrong Trevor.” Sypha had started picking at a loose thread as she talked.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” With a heavy sigh, Trevor lent his weight against the nearest wall and slumped until he was sitting, legs splayed and head upturned. 

After a long pause where the only sound in the room was his breathing and Sypha fiddling with the hem of her robe, Trevor spoke, “I don’t think improvising is going to get us out of this one Sypha.”

“I’m inclined to agree, but what do we do then? He didn’t seem in the mood to talk.”

“Clearly you do what you do best, wear him down until he talks about it. It’s what you did with me.” He felt a sad smile rise to his lips with that admission.

With that determined nod that made all her ginger curls bounce uncontrollably, Sypha pushed her panic to the back of her mind. If she could defeat Dracula and get Trevor to talk about his feelings, she could figure out what was bothering Alucard.

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, It's got a lot of set up for a lot of things I'm going to dive real deep into, so if anything seems a little surface level atm, don't worry, the trio will get their much needed therapy session. 
> 
> If you notice any errors let me know, I try my best but I am a Dyslexic Disaster ™
> 
> New chapter in the works already!
> 
> If you comment or leave kudos I will love you 5ever


End file.
